Abysse infernale
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: C'est la réincarnation d'une illusion alcoolisée. Le mythe d'un amour utopique teinté de Vodka-caramel. Ce n'est même pas une histoire, c'est juste un débris de vie.


**Disclaimer : Pas à moi.**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Ou Seb').**

**Note : Déjà Joyeux Noël en retard à tous. Et le voici, l'OS de Noël (avec deux jours de retards -'). Bonne lecture !**

_**Abysse Infernale**_

_Non, mais regarde-toi, tu n'es qu'une loque. Tu tiens à peine debout et t'es encore plus maigre qu'un mannequin anorexique._

Et je vomis. Je vomis. Encore et encore. Je vomis et j'ai l'impression que j'agonise. Je suis exsangue.

Je m'essuye la bouche d'un revers de la main. Et m'appuie le dos contre le mur à côté des toilettes. Un soupir m'échappe.

Le temps passe à l'envers. J'ai le coeur en Enfer et l'âme au purgatoire. Personne ne souri plus. Jamais plus.

Je me lève. Le monde tourne. La musique assourdie mes pensées. Des cris dans la pièce à côté.

Je plonge dans la marée humaine. Tout le monde a le même visage. Ce même rictus alcoolisé.

Il est là. Seul visage se distinguant de la masse. Il rit. Et le monde s'écroule autour de moi.

Mes cinquante kilos d'os et de chair meurtries s'agitent. Son rire s'arrête. Il me fixe. Que quelqu'un m'achève.

Je suis liquide. Je m'étale en une flaque de sang sur le sol. J'en suis persuadé. Mais ce n'est que l'alcool qui monte en moi.

Son regard me grise. Je tremble avec violence. Qu'il tourne les yeux. Par pitié. Tout sauf son regard.

Je m'accroche au mur. Sinon je serais déjà à terre. Terrassé par la force de ses yeux. Je reste comme ça. Soudé au mur.

Les mots hurlent dans ma tête. Que quelqu'un les fassent taire. Je ne veux pas entendre. Je ne veux plus. Jamais plus.

_Mais je t'aimais. Je t'aimais et toi, tu as préfèré partir et faire de ta vie un Enfer sans nom._

C'est faux. J'hurle mais personne ne m'entends. Ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est la sienne. Ce ne sont que des mensonges.

Il ne m'a jamais aimé. Je le sais, j'en ai l'intime conviction. Alors qu'on me donne un sixième verre de vodka-caramel.

L'oublie enfin. Pendant trente seconde. Le temps que l'alcool me brûle la gorge. Et la douleur qui revient. Oppressante.

Quelqu'un hurle un "Joyeux Noël" par dessus la musique. Repris encore et encore par les autres. Ses lèvres l'articulent silencieusement à mon encontre.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est une litanie sans fin qui se répercute dans mon esprit. Mais nul ne l'entends.

C'est Noël mais mon âme est restée bloquée ailleurs. Lors de ce jour orageux de Août où j'ai préféré ma fierté à Lui.

Ses yeux verts pétillent d'une joie que je n'ai jamais su suscité en Lui. Je voudrais hurler à la putain qui le touche qu'il est à moi.

Mais ce n'est plus, cela n'a jamais été, le cas. Mon corps se contorsionne au grès d'une musique sans sens. Où suis-je ?

Ce n'est que mon dixième verre. Et ça tourne. Ca tourne. Il n'y a que son visage dans cette mer de formes floues.

Il est là. A quelques centimètres à peine. Il capture mes lèvres. Et le passé rejaillit violemment.

_Nos noms associés, Potter et Malefoy, tu n'as jamais pu l'accepter, n'est ce pas Draco ? Connard._

Je n'ai plus de force. C'est le baiser du détraqueur. J'en suis absolument certain. Et ce feu qui me ronge, c'est le froid de sa peau.

Le temps est suspendu à ses lèvres. Ma vie s'est arrêté à cet instant précis. Je le sais. Je suis mort. Et je partirais bientôt.

Son corps se détache. Je suis en vie et ce fait m'étonne au plus haut point. Je souris. Nul ne sait pourquoi.

Je me mets à rire, j'en pleure presque. Son rire se mêle au mien. Et je me sens heureux. Heureux. Heureux.

Et nos lèvres se retrouvent. Et mon rire est capturé par sa langue mutine. En moi quelque chose a explosé avec violence.

Ses mains se crispent sur mes hanches. Nos corps se percutent brutalement. Mon amour. Pourquoi tant d'empressement ?

Sa voix chuchote à mes lèvres. Il me supplie de le croire. Il dit m'aimer et je rêve de le croire.

Je lui demande pardon et je ne sais même plus pourquoi. Mais il est là. Là. Et c'est tout ce qui importe.

Je le veux, tout de suite, sans attendre. Je lui dis et il rit. Je presse mon désir contre sa cuisse et il a un hoquet de stupeur.

Je lui dis que je veux être avec lui, que je ne le quitterais plus. Je lui fais des promesses que je sais intenable. Mais je l'aime. Est-ce que cela n'absout-il pas toutes mes fautes ?

J'ai perdu près de vingt kilos quand je l'ai quitté. Je me suis vidé de toute vie. Il me réssucite, il ne le sait pas. Joyeux Noël Harry, lui dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Il transplane. Et le reste se perds dans le silence de sa chambre. Dans la douceur de ses bras. Le reste est un secret qui n'appartient qu'à nous.

_Je ne t'en veux pas, tu as fini par comprendre ton erreur._

**_Fin_**

**Bon okay, je suis vache parce que pour un OS de Noël il est petit est un peu déprimant, mais j'y ai mis mes tripes et puis voilà il fini bien alors chut :). J'attends vos petites reviews de Noël, ce serais mon plus beau cadeau.**

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_Seb' (Il me manque chaque heures, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Il me manque, son corps contre le mien me manque, sa voix, son rire et ses bras autour de mon corps le matin au réveil me manquent.)_


End file.
